


(The Uncles AU!) - Mickey and Richie

by Postsynthcomrade5



Category: Bottom (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autism, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Hair Brushing, Hair Washing, Haircuts, Headcanon, LGBTQ Themes, Makeover, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Modern Era, Neurodiversity, Reader-Insert, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Insert, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, headcanon trans, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postsynthcomrade5/pseuds/Postsynthcomrade5
Summary: (Note: The Uncles AU! is an AU! where Richie and Eddie are the reader's uncles, this is mostly a self-insert story in the style of an x-reader, I know there are many other types of non-binary identities besides genderfluid but this one is about me, a genderfluid trans man specifically.)Richie's cousin isn't feeling good mentally and they don't know Richie's secret, that he is going through a similar issue, despite this, they still try to help and support each other.)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

You were relaxing on the sofa in the Hammersmith flat, you were browsing the internet like usual, but something felt off, when you looked in the mirror the feeling persisted,

It was one of those dysphoria days, you were a non-binary/trans man….your friends knew, but you weren’t out to your relatives yet, you were unsure of how to say it.

You knew how widespread transphobia was in the UK, you were terrified of the idea of a terf finding and harassing you, you were unsure of what you’d do in that situation, you felt dysphoric about your hair and you didn’t have a binder.

While you’d usually feel confident about your identity, sometimes when it came to the non-binary part of your identity on dysphoria days it felt confusing.

You were genderfluid but you generally preferred he/they pronouns, you occasionally liked presenting fem, but not all the time, sometimes you were ok with she/her pronouns but not all the time, your gender expression depended on the day.

Some days you felt masc, some days you felt fem or neutral and on other days you just wanted to wear a hoodie all day.

Your hair was moderately long, sometimes you didn’t mind it, other days you didn’t like how long it was, you wanted it to be shorter, you considered the idea of cutting your hair yourself in an iconic Mulan moment but you were a neurodivergent person who hadn’t learned that independent skill yet.

Richie and Eddie didn’t know you were trans and non-binary, you knew they were boomers who weren’t taught about that subject in school so you had no idea how they’d react about it, that and you were worried if they believed the terfy rubbish rumours spread in the papers.

You liked Richie and Eddie, you enjoyed living in their flat, they were very accommodating and caring towards you, despite this you were still scared, you also hadn’t gotten any procedures or testosterone.

Eddie went out shopping, so it was just you and Richie in the flat.

Richie was constantly going from one thing to the next, he was cleaning, ironing, reading and looking out the window to see when Eddie would be back.

While Eddie would often mock the way Richie looked when it came to his shape, his fashion, usually in a snarky way they were both used to, but to you, you really liked the way Richie looked sometimes, you really liked the length of his hair, the patterned shirts he’d wear during the summer, your hair colour looked similar, some people would often say you and him looked similar.


	2. Chapter 2

Your name rhymed with his, so sometimes you’d go by his name and Mickey, Richie didn’t know this though, mostly your friends did.

Despite being someone who actually liked gym class years ago when you’d go on the treadmill and exercise bikes, you spent most of your time on the internet.

The most exercise you’d get would be reenacting music video choreography when you weren’t “busy” with online course work

You felt quiet, also greasy, but you couldn’t muster up the energy to wash your hair, because of the dysphoria, your energy was low and was reflected through your mood.

Just as Richie was done sorting out the laundry and applying his hand sanitizer, he noticed that you hadn’t moved much from the sofa except for when you needed the restroom, of course, he knew you sometimes needed to work online for your course but your laptop monitor didn’t appear to have anything scheduled, Spotify was the only window open.

Richie dried his hands and quietly walked over to you, he said,

“Don’t you usually wash your hair at this time?”

You looked up at the ceiling and then at his face 

“Yes and I would, I just don’t have the energy today” 


	3. Chapter 3

You frowned at your screen when Richie responded cheerfully

“Oh that’s alright, I’ll wash your hair for you”

You quickly closed the windows your laptop monitor had open and you logged off, as you followed Richie upstairs to the bathroom

You were surprised by Richie’s answer as you knew he and Eddie would sometimes bicker about silly things

He placed a bath towel on the floor as you leaned over and shut your eyes while you let him do his work.

he softly picked up the shower and moved it around to let the streams of water, soak your hair, he then applied the shampoo and conditioner, before rinsing over your hair with the showerhead.

Once your hair was washed, he dried and wrapped your hair with a towel, as he followed you into his room.

he then got a hairdryer out and switched on at a high setting to remove the excess moisture, as the gust of warm air moved all-around your strands and locks, as he then started to brush and comb it out, you tried to make conversation.

“Hey Richie, can I ask you about something?”

While he divided the hair into sections and brushed he said 

“Sure, what’s wrong?”

You explained “do you ever just wake up and look at yourself in the mirror and notice that something just doesn’t feel right”

“In what way?”

“Like your looking at yourself in the mirror and your not sure if you were assigned the right face or body”

“Well I’m no Gary Grant or David Bowie and I guess I could be less pudgy, I’m trying to work on that at the moment, I’d like a build more like Eddie’s”

“Not exactly like that, I mean do you ever feel like it’s silly that men are stereotypically expected to be tall sporty muscled dudes and women are stereotypically expected to wear dresses and have long hair, don’t you think there should be more options when it comes to self-expression 

“It’s not the 1950s or 60s anymore, there are loads of people nowadays who don’t fit into those categories, Annie Lennox, Kate Moss, Harry Styles, Drag Performers, Mel and Sue, Lemmy, Boy George, Danny Larue, Freddie Mercury, Miley Cyrus, Pete Burns...

You recognized some of those names, the latter caught your eye,

“You...you like Pete Burns?”

“Oh yes, he was top of the charts back in the day, one of the top stars of the 80s, I didn’t follow his later stuff but he was good on Big Brother, he knew how to stand out, I wish I had the confidence to do that.

You were surprised to hear Uncle Richie shared this interest as you were also a fan of Pete Burns, he smiled and tilted his head sideways,

“Why? do you like him?”

“Yes, he’s one of my favourite artists actually, I really like his fashion and his confidence, he’s iconic, he makes me feel euphoric about how I look, he makes me feel happier with my appearance”

he was surprised by the remark,

“Now Kelsey, you have a lovely appearance, your hair’s a nice colour, your jaw and cheekbones are well structured and your smile always looks great in photos, have you been feeling insecure recently, what’s wrong? You can tell me

they hesitated to explain,

“I’m not sure if I can tell you, Richie, I’m not sure you’d understand”

Richie was still curious to know what was up,

“Kelsey, you can talk to me about anything, yeah I might not understand all of it but that’s because I’m from a different time, if this is about the internet, phones or that tik tok thing, of course, that would be something your more knowledgeable about”

with Richie being a stereotypical boomer, of course, he mentioned TikTok, you corrected him,

“It’s not about TikTok, it’s about mental health”

he tried to assume what was going on,

“Mental Health eh? Well, we all have times when we feel unhappy about our looks on bad days, I experience it too sometimes, what is the mental health issue?”

You sighed and said “Gender Dysphoria”

You hesitated to respond as you waited for his response, you shivered and shed a few tears, scared to see how Richie would take to this news considering his at times outdated views on certain subjects and the amount of anti-trans rhetoric spread in the media nowadays.

Richie took a second to process the information as he smiled and held his hands around you in an embrace.

It felt affectionate, he then said in a soft tone “I see, I’ve been reading about that in my magazines recently, it’s amazing what science is capable of and what people can do for their own happiness, people should be able to do and express however they want”


	4. Chapter 4

“I agree, I’m...trans” you mumbled

“So am I, I’m stealth”, he answered as he held his hand around your shoulder

“I’m also non-binary you added,

Richie kept his smile but raised an eyebrow 

“Non-Binary?, that I haven’t heard of, could you elaborate?”

You realized you could trust Richie with the information so you explained,

“Well it’s like when It comes to my gender expression, it depends on the day for me, some days I feel feminine, some days I feel masculine and other days I just want to wear a hoodie or something, I’m genderfluid, while I am happy with being a man, I don’t feel like one all the time, but I don’t feel like a girl either.

I like girly aesthetics and interests...but I don’t think things like fashion or hobbies should be restricted to specific genders considering people can enjoy those things regardless of what gender they are, I just don’t like the idea of having to be a girl my only option.

I felt very unsure about it in my mid-teens but I’m aware of it now, however before today it was something mostly my friends knew.”

Richie nodded, “I can understand where you're coming from, I agree that people should be able to enjoy the hobbies they want regardless of what gender they are, tbh back in the 90s I used to feel restricted by gender roles too,

I felt like I had to always prove how much of a man I am, sometimes this resulted in me taking the anger I felt towards myself onto others, I’m stealth so I’m still learning to be confident with myself as well, but we’re all going on our own journeys aren’t we?”

You looked up at him, processing what you had just been told as he gave some advice

“you just need to identify what’s making yourself dysphoric and figure what you can do to manage it and if you have any other issues, you can come to me about it,

I might not understand every detail as I’m from a different generation, but I will try to understand your perspective and I will try to inform myself more about the issues so I know how to help you”

As he finished brushing your hair he looked at the mirror and then back at you

“So...if you're ok with saying, what makes you dysphoric?”

“My chest sometimes even though I’m quite flat-chested, other things and sometimes clothes shopping and...my hair”

“Well we’ll see about getting you a binder, in the meantime use a sports bra because you have to be careful with your ribs when wearing a binder, you’ll have to discuss further treatment options with a gender therapist which we’ll try to get sorted, once it’s safe to go shopping again we’ll see what we can find,”

“As for your hair, he then lightly held a strand of your hair,

“what is it about it that makes it dysphoric sometimes?"

you started to fawn slightly,

“I’d actually like for it to be shorter….kinda like your length, I like different styles but I’d like my general look to be similar to yours.”

Richie blushed slightly as held his hand over his mouth, “like mine?, you like my hair?, I’ve never been complimented like that before….um thank you, if you want, I could cut it for you” 

You agreed as you allowed him to get out some scissors and give it a trim

As he trimmed your hair you continued to go off about how much you looked up to him aesthetically “I really like those Hawaiian shirts you have too and I also like your name, that and Mickey,

He snipped off locks, “thanks, I’m sure we’ll have some fun shopping trips at some point...my name, so you don’t want to go by Kelsey anymore?”

you responded, “It’s not a deadname for me, it’s just a bit outdated, also Richie and Mickey kinda rhyme with Kelsey, so that’s why I prefer those names”

“Understandable, Mickey,”

you added on,

“I’m 5ft 1, but Mickey’s a good example of a short successful dude isn’t he?”

Richie agreed that the new name was a good one,

“Of course he is, he’s spawned so many successful films and is one of the most well-known cartoon characters of all time, Mickey’s an iconic name”

You blushed with a smile “thank you”

He finished off the hairstyle, “and the style is complete, what do you think?”

you glanced in the mirror, the length was identical to Richie's but still styled in a way that suited your face shape

“I love it” 

Richie congradulated you,

“Fantastic, Mickey! Your looking marvellous”

As you left your seat, your back mildly ached

“Oof!, my back’s aching slightly”

“Well that can be easily resolved, let’s get some exercise”

Later on, you and Richie were in the lounge dancing to old 80s music videos, when Eddie arrived with the shopping, surprised to see Richie in his leotard, Richie just smiled and flicked a v sign at him as you and him continued to dance and work out, it was a fun time.

Days later, you noticed a small package on the sofa, the packaging contained some pride badges and some cool outfits... it was from Richie, the joy on your face was as bright as the sunshine, Richie then would join you when clothes shopping and at pride events, he would try to do what he could to support you...Mickey!


End file.
